Can't Finish What You Started
by aiden.c
Summary: "It was the thrill of it that really had her going back for more." Oneshot.


_I'm just waiting for my world to fall apart, that's why I'll never finish anything I start._

It was the thrill of it all that really had her going back for more. He offered a warmer, genuine touch at which she melted, much more than she could say for her husband. Of course it had begun in the most innocent fashion. He and her husband had been friendly back at school, in the way that all of the pureblood-fanatic Slytherins were, so one could say they were family friends in the loosest sense of the phrase. One could say that this companionship was rooted in fate, and it was simply unlucky that her husband got to her first.

Sparked from such a benign beginning, the early days hadn't been fueled by amorous desire nor the feeling of contravening the most sacred law of history, which was quite the adrenaline rush, she'll assure you. For her, it was a foreign emotion to feel comfortable with someone the way that she was with him. She'd become accustomed to cold, quiet dinners and a lack of displays of affection. To be honest, it was like her spouse was her business partner; their relationship was strictly professional. But with him... nothing about their liaison could be considered professional.

Before him, she'd never felt love's keen sting. Sure, she'd had her Hogwarts flings, but in none were she truly invested emotionally. With him, she could feel like she was on Cloud 9, or walking on eggshells. The feeling was more exhilarating than anything she'd ever experienced. If she wasn't in love with him, she was in love with that feeling.

But the guilt. Not only the guilt of disregarding her vows, cold as they may have been, but of enjoying herself to the extent that she was. It was eating her up inside without relent, without mercy. She couldn't finish this... _thing_ she'd started. Not without severe consequence.

And it was there, playing chess with him, that she realized that the charade could not continue. She looked up from the board on which he was clearly winning, examining his face. His strong features were screwed up in concentration. That was one of the many things she loved about him: he didn't let her win. She sighed with remorse.

"Sorry, darling," he apologized as he captured her kingside rook. She nodded as he added, "Check."

Her eyes skimmed the chessboard, looking for some way to win, or at least counter his attack. Finding none, she knocked over her king in defeat. "You win. Again," she admitted. A small smile graced his lips as he consoled her.

"Rematch?" he suggested. He was painfully aware of her need to win, and though he didn't award it to her freely, he was always game for as many rematches as it took for her to prevail.

"Actually, I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay, shoot," he said while setting up the board for another game.

She took a deep breath, preparing for something she really didn't want to do. "This can't go on."

"What can't?" he asked innocently of her.

"This," she answered, gesturing between him and herself. "This... affair."

He remained silent for a short time, then responded slowly, cautiously. "You're choosing him." He waited for a denial to sound from her lips before proceeding. "Why?"

"I have a duty to him. He's my husband."

"But you don't love him."

"I've never said that I don't love him."

"Do you?" he queried. She didn't answer. "Do you love him more than you love me?"

"No, but-"

"There aren't any excuses you could possibly come up with to justify leaving me for someone you love less."

"I'm _married_ to him. How's that for justification?" The pair sat in silence for a moment, then she continued quietly. "This could have worked in a different time, a different place. Under different circumstances."

He nodded silently in understanding. "Please, just go," he choked out. "I suppose I'll be seeing you around."

She sat for a short time, then rose and made her way to the door. Before closing it, before ending their affaire de coeur permanently, she whispered, "I love you."

And it was over.

* * *

_A/N: Based upon "Can't Finish What You Started" by Motion City Soundtrack and written for XxrandomxX's "I never" Challenge on HPFC and it took me longer than anticipated to complete. But... SPAIN WON! So I finished this off an emotional high because of their victory. I'll admit, I'm kind of in love with Andrés Iniesta right now. Let me know what you think! It was different for me to write, not only because of the pairing but also the angsty break-up is far from my usual fluff. What did you like about it? What did you hate? Are you, like me, OVERJOYED at Spain's win, or were you rooting for the Dutch? (They aren't a bad team, far from it especially since they beat Brazil, I'm just Spanish at heart.) ¡VIVA ESPAÑA! (I'm really really happy right now...) ¡Hasta luego!_

_Much love, Sadie_


End file.
